Never turn back
by SWS-PTV
Summary: Kim lives alone with her mother, no father, no other family. She goes through life as a trouble maker, a 'bad girl', but when she phases, how will she cope? Will it give her the courage she's needed for so long? The courage to run away, to start a fresh, or will she just go back to the life and love she thinks she deserves? (On hold)
1. Chapter 1

Heya guys, so this story is definately more dark than I usually write, and I hope you still like it!

Lots of love, Bumble B xxxx

Thinking of ideas for story's is easy, it's the writing part that had be stumped. I slumped further down in my chair, turning the volume up on my battered old laptop, the familiar sound of the kooks 'I want you' filled my ears, making me grin unconsciously, I'd always loved this song, it just made me want to jump on my bed doing electric guitar...yeah, I'm strange. I'm Kimberly, but no one calls me that, so its Kim, just Kim. I have long, dead straight chocolate brown hair and blue eyes, which are usually ringed with black eyeliner. My clothes are your typical teenagers, ripped jeans and slightly inappropriate tops, I'm not a slut, but I'm not boring either. I was usually wearing faded blue skinny jeans and off one shoulder tops, much to school disapproval. But who cared? Yolo, you give me detention for wearing a top? Who gives a s***? Really? A small half smile crept onto my face as a new track came on, I tore my jumper of and ran my fingers through my already messy hair. I grabbed my leather jacket that had been slung on my bed and shrugged it on, grabbing the keys to my bike and skidding down the stairs. I slammed the door behind me and opened the garage door, wheeling out my bike and grabbing my helmet before shutting the garage door. I shoved my helmet on and slung my leg over the bike seat, gripping the handles and turning the key. The bike revved into life and roared as I tested the ignition. Satisfied, I turned the handle slowly, speeding out of the drive at top speed and tearing down the quiet street. I drove and drove, far away from La Push and somewhat into forks, I was told that there was bad stuff here, but how bad could it be? I shook my head, banishing any 'sensible' thoughts, this was me time, and I was never more me that I was in, or on, a fast vehicle. I felt the wind whip through my hair and the smell of exhaust fumes fill my nose. I gripped the handle tighter, turning it further and speeding down the abandoned road. I was having so much fun that I didn't realise that I was headed for the chief of police's house.

"S***!" I hissed, turning suddenly into the woods, the opposite way the chiefs house, not patricianly wanting to get into trouble with him when I'd just got the bike back.

***Flashback***

"KIM!"

I sighed, standing up and shuffling toward my bedroom door, opening it slightly, and coming face to face with my fuming mother.

"Oh, hey mum" I sighed, knowing very well what was coming

"Another detention?!" she shrieked, I just shrugged and slumped down on a beanbag, taking my phone out from my pocket and texting Leah, my best mate

_We've got trouble-K_

_What's wrong?-L_

_Mum found out-K_

_Oh dear-L_

_Yup-K_

_Text me when you're released from the hell hole-L_

_Ha, lol, I will-K _

_:)-L_

I looked up to see mum, still fuming, in the doorway.

"Care to explain what this is about young lady?" she hissed

I turned back to my phone, "Nah." I said, "I'd rather not"

Mum was mad. She stormed up to me and slapped me. Hard. I flinched, but held the tears back, I was used to it, I got it every day, but it didn't stop the anger.

"What is your PROBLEM?!" I screeched, clamping a hand to my face and screaming as she hit me again, but this time, I was knocked out cold.

***End of flashback***

I sighed, still not over that event. She'd told me that if I told anyone she'd take the bike away, and, stupid as it sounds, the bike is the only good thing in my life, besides Leah, I mean, If I couldn't ride, what would I do? So, stupidly, I agreed, and it continued. I knew that the longer I stayed out, the more I would get beaten, but as I sped through the trees, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to just run. Run and never turn back. Have no regrets. I contemplated this, if I just took off, Mum would notice after about a week if she was sober enough, and then what? Would she come after me? Why would she bother? It was obvious that I was unimportant and insignificant to her, why hadn't she kicked me out already? I groaned, despite all of that she was still my mother, she had cared for me when dad left, it wasn't her fault she was depressed. I turned the bike around and raced back home.

I swerved into the driveway and turned off the bike, leaning it up on its stand and throwing my helmet onto its seat. I slid my key into the lock and opened the door silently, or so I thought. The sound of smashing china and slurred curses flew from the kitchen. I took a deep breath and entered the smashed kitchen. A golf club was plunged into the oven, broken shards of glass littering the floor, sparkling like diamonds. I walked over to my mother slowly, hands out, attempting to keep her calm. Not that it worked. She turned swiftly, a broken bottle in her hands and a look that I was certain could deliver death. I closed my eyes and prayed silently, standing tall and holding my arms out, desperately trying to stop her from hurting herself,

"Hurt me" I whispered, opening my palms and bracing myself for the pain I knew was coming. It happened extremely fast, the bottle plunged into my cheek, an excruciating pain searing through my body, blood flowing freely from the wound, but it didn't stop there. She pushed me to the ground, onto the shards of glass. I winced at they cut through my skin, sinking in and splintering. I went limp as a heavy object was pressed down onto my stomach, making it hard to breath. I coughed and spluttered, opening my eyes for a split second, watching my mother bring a piece of glass to her wrist,

"NO!" I screamed, but it was too late. She fell to the floor, gasping and groaning. I desperately tried to reach for her, grasping and sobbing,

"No, no mum please no!" I whispered, before I slipped into a cold, dreamless sleep.

* * *

What do you think? Let me know my reviewing and pming me, I'm always open for a chat! xxx


	2. A fresh start

A fresh start

Don't shoot!

Ok, I know that you'll be thinking one of the following...

1. Finally, she's updated! Did she die or something?

2. A/N...shdfuiadifhaerih!

Or

3. Why's this called that?

Ok...you've probably noticed that I never, ever update...ever. This is for many reasons, but the main reason was that it got to the point that I hated writing...

It started off being that I couldn't be bothered to update (I have a reeeally short attention span), then it became that I couldn't update because of personal stuff, and then it became that I would absolutely hate updating and do anything to get out of it, including homework and revising (I know right! O: ) And I would get bored of a story line and want to make a new one but worry about what people would think and worry about not updating.

However, I still love writing, creating new things, and letting my imagination run wild, so I thought that the best thing to do now would be to just start all over again.

So...I'm going to stop updating, kaput, and start doing one-shots. I've decided to do this because then I don't have to worry about updating and deadlines and managing my time, but I can still write and continue doing what I love to do!

I completely understand if you un-follow or un-favourite my stories, it's entirely your decision, but I would really appreciate it if you didn't, it would mean a lot to me. Also, if I have some spare time, I will update my stories.

Thanks guys,

Lots of love from Bee xxxxx


End file.
